


Threads

by Dexthecryptid (Godtie)



Series: OMGCP Prompts [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, Lots of stealing clothes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtie/pseuds/Dexthecryptid
Summary: Prompt: uhh prompts for the plane ride... Nursey keeps stealing Dex's clothes 'to annoy him haha it's a joke... shut up'Five times Nursey stole Dex's clothes and one time he didn't have to.





	

The first time Dex finds Nursey in his clothes Nursey is asleep on the Haus couch, bundled up in one of his hoodies. His Samwell hoodie. He had actually come to the Haus to grab it; he had left it there the day before. He’s exasperated, he would have to wake Nursey up to get it. He doesn’t, though, and instead takes a seat at the kitchen table to get some work done.

Once Nursey woke up and saw Dex he sheepishly took it off, explaining that he was cold and it was lying around. He hadn’t even known it was Dex’s.

_/ \\_

The second time is after practice. Dex spent a few more minutes talking to the coaches, and ended up getting out of the showers a little later than everyone else because of it. And when he gets out, Nursey is wearing his spare shirt.

It’s tight on him, obviously so, taut against his chest and deltoids. It still technically fit, the seams of the sleeves sitting where they should on his shoulders, but it’s just... tight.

“Why the fuck are you wearing my shirt dude?” And why does his face feel hot because of it?

Nursey looks up as if he’s surprised, which is bullshit. “What?” He looks down, as if he doesn’t know exactly what Dex is talking about. Dex can see right through it. “Oh. My shirt got something on it.” He brings his eyes back up to Dex’s and makes a face. “I didn’t trust whatever it was. And I know you keep a spare shirt in your locker, so...” He shrugs, turning back to continue to put away his things.

Dex purses his lips before letting them relax with a sigh. “Fine, whatever. Just wash it before you give it back.”

\\_ _/

The third time was the same shirt, actually. Dex tries to convince himself he had forgotten about it, but in reality he just willed himself to forget about it around Nursey. In his dorm he thought about how it had shown off Nursey more muscular body, how Nursey could easily wear shirts like that every day. Dex is thankful he doesn’t.

The third time was when they were working out. He had Dex’s shirt on again and was using one of the weight machines. Dex was on the treadmill and had too good of a view of Nursey’s backside. He could see practically every muscle moving under the shirt, the sweat that soaked it, the way it was still taut over his body. He wasn’t sure how long he would last, watching that. Turns out he could last until he hit five miles, then resigned to stalking off to the locker room.

He stops at the door of the gym to turn back, seeing Nursey catching his breath. “Nurse.” He calls out, Nursey lifting his head.

“Remember I told you to wash that shirt before you give it back to me.”

\\_ . _/

The fourth time is on a roadie. They’re sharing a room, because of course, and Dex decided a long, hot shower would sooth his muscles the best. He had taken a few checks, one harder than usual, and he knew there would be new aches and bruises in the morning. But at least for now, he could let the hot water warm him up before he got under the covers. 

He came out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist and Nursey in a pair of flannel pajamas that are very obviously Dex’s, and no shirt. He’s stomach down on one of the beds on his phone, Dex’s clothes again just a bit too tight over Nursey’s more muscular frame. Except this time it’s his ass. God, did Nursey just do squats in his free time? He’s no Jack Zimmermann but jesus, he has to be doing something extra to get it that... large. And round. And probably firm. He stops, closes his eyes and takes a breath, before continuing to his suitcase to grab briefs, not looking at his fellow d-man.

“Why are you wearing my pajama pants?”

“Forgot to pack mine.”

Dex notes that Nursey isn’t even moving to respond to him.

“And you can’t just wear your underwear because?”

“Dude it’s mad chilly in here. I don’t wanna freeze to death.”

“Nursey, the beds have three blankets. And you’re not wearing a shirt.”

“Nah, Dex, chill.”

Dex shakes his head as he pulls on his underwear and sheds his towel, searching for the other pair he packed. Which don’t seem to be in his suitcase. Shit. 

He shakes his head and pulls on a shirt before climbing into the bed Nursey isn’t on and turning the TV to a show called mountain monsters. Well, if his own willpower to stay calm isn’t enough, maybe hillbillies chasing cryptids would be.

\\_ _/

The fifth time is back on campus during a snowstorm. Nursey’s roomate came down with a “hella cold dude, like, it’s disgusting. I need refuge somewhere. I’m scared for my wellbeing in this room bro.” Dex reluctantly said he could crash at his dorm. His roommate had gone home for the weekend anyway, so it wasn’t like he’d be intruding.

But Nursey shows up in only a sweatshirt, Dex’s shirt, Dex’s pajama pants (he hadn’t even realized he hadn’t gotten them back), and Nursey covered in snow begging to borrow more clothes.

“Why didn’t you bring some of your own? Or, god, I don’t know, maybe wear a coat? What the fuck Nursey?”

“Look, he’s started to cough in the last hour and I cannot risk getting sick again, alright? I needed to get out of there stat. Now please, Dex, come on. I’m fucking soaked through and freezing please let me borrow some clothes.

“No.”

“Well fuck you too then.”

Nursey ends up rummaging through Dex’s dresser and Dex quickly realizes he doesn’t care enough to stop him. He ends up in a pair of sweatpants and another of Dex’s shirts, one that isn’t so tight on him. Dex engrosses himself in his computer, knowing full well how his body would react if he watched Nursey change. He could handle the locker room, it was more normal there. But Nursey being half naked in his room? Nah.

When he finally turns around it’s to the sound of Nursey clambering onto his bed, nearly falling off and banging his face twice. Dex rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and lets out a small snort.

“Quit laughing at me and come cuddle me. I’m still freezing. You’re still watching that terrible hillbilly hunter show from the roadie right? That shit was hilarious, we should watch an episode.”

While Nursey rambles Dex climbs up on bed with him. “It’s actually called Mountain Monsters. And they hunt Cryptids, not other hillbillies.”

“Honestly? Close enough dude. Hillbillies might as well be cryptids.” 

They sit against the wall, Nursey situating the blanket over both of them, and they laugh at the show, mocking it and pausing it to crack up without missing any.

They end up spooning, Nursey as the little spoon, because the wall was “too cold, but you’re mad warm and you’re gonna spoon me,” and “it’s not weird dude, Holster and Ransom do it all the time,” and “No, dude, I’m serious, you’re mad warm and I still feel like a icicle.”

As they watch a second episode Dex can’t help but bury his nose into the back of Nursey’s neck. He would claim his neck was getting tired from being propped up is asked, but in reality? The closeness was so nice. It was nice being wrapped around Nursey. It was nice having him in his arms. Even when he put his cold feet between his legs, Dex would probably ask for more.

Nursey shifts and Dex pulls his nose away to continue watching, but he notices that Nursey has the shirt he’s wearing pulled up to his nose. “Dude, what’re you doing?”

Nursey startles slightly, looking down at the collar before looking at Dex out of the corner of his eyes. “Uh.” He hesitates, seeming to roll the words in his mouth, along his tongue and teeth, wondering if they should be granted access to breach his lips. “It smells like you.”

It takes Dex a few seconds, but then he gets it. Why Nursey kept stealing his clothes. Why he kept the ones he stole. Why he kept fucking doing it.

Dex looks down at Nursey, processing, before deciding that maybe action is the best way to go for the situation.

He quickly kisses Nursey’s cheek before turning his attention back to the show.

If Nursey didn’t like it, he could just ignore it. Or tell Dex. Or. Whatever. It’s fine, it’s fine that Nursey isn’t responding, it’s fine that he’s gone still against Dex, it’s fine, it’s fine.

Then Nursey is turning in the bed, nearly knocking off the laptop, hands on Dex’s chest. And he’s studying Dex’s face and Dex can’t help but look back, can’t help but know that his face must look worried, must give himself away. Nursey’s hands move from his chest to his face and Nursey’s voice is low and soft when he speaks.

“Just, let me know if I’m... If this... If I’m reading this wrong.”

He kisses Dex, so soft and slow and unsure and Dex feels a little like the wind got knocked out of him and he can’t tell if he responded or not because Nursey is pulling away and looking at him with those big, soft, grey eyes and Dex knows he must look stupid just staring back.

“Was that okay?”

Dex finally regains himself enough to press forward for another kiss.

They smile against each other’s lips.

_/ \\_

Dex noticed that Nursey seemed cold as they sat in the back yard of the Haus with the rest of the team. Dex had just returned with two beers, one for each of them. He recognized the way Nursey had curled in on himself slightly, arms tucked to his torso and both knees bouncing. 

He smiles to himself. As he gets to his boyfriend he hands him both beers before beginning to pull of his sweatshirt. Nursey gives him a look. “Dex, you really don’t have to.”

“I know. But I’m used to this kind of weather, and you look cold.” He pulls it off fully and throws it across Nursey’s arms and bends over to take back one of the beers and kiss his cheek in the process. He can almost feel Nursey roll his eyes, taste the smile that pulls across his face as he pulls away to sit down next to him, shoulders bumping.

A loud “FOOIINE” rings from back door of the Haus.

_X_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get through some prompts I got back in August before i completely clear out my inbox on tumblr. Most of them I feel are too short to post here, but this one ended up longer since I decided to go to 5+1 route. I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Want to send me a prompt, talk about this fic, or chat with me in general? Find me at Williamjessicapoindexter on tumblr!  
> (I'm actually at dexthecryptid for october!)


End file.
